conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Current events of Altverse (2018)
On this page is a list of the current events of Altverse in 2018 as they occurred chronologically. Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *20 — , led by President , announces the beginning of a to capture a portion of from , amidst the ongoing . **The transcaucasian Foreign ministry released a statement saying that it disapproves of turkey’s Aggression against the Syrian Democrafic Forces, and condemned the invasion of Kurdish held territory. *22 - Van Buskirk government establisshes a new government ministry, the Department of Internal Affairs and Immigration February *9–25 – The were held in , Korea. *14 — resigns as President of . March 15 *Kalmar Union Petroleum Directorate has published a call for the award of new licenses for oil and gas exploration in the Norwegian Sea Region. During this process will be granted exploration licenses in blocks 6504, 6505, 6506, 6508 and 6607. Here you can consult a map of the region with the different blocks in tender: http://www.npd.no/Global/Norsk/4%20-%20Kart/Norskehavet.gif **All interested companies must submit an information package of the company, a technical report and the financial proposal for the block or blocks in which they are interested. The deadline for submitting applications is April 15, 2018. 18 *(BMNB) Chancellor of Brazoria, Eva Delaney, resigns after revelations that the Brazorian Petroleum Development Fund was being used to launder arms deals with rebel groups in and . Deputy Chancellor Bobby Whitmore succeeds her, amid nationwide calls for emergency elections. **On March 19, the Soviet Russian Ministry of Foreign Affairs has issued an official statement rejecting frontally what it describes as "dark maneuvers to destabilize the legitimate government of Syria and plunge the entire Middle East into chaos." Likewise, the statement affirms that they will continue to support the legitimate government of Syria in its fight against terrorism financed by the West and its allies in the region. **On March 20, the Continentalist Party of the United Commonwealth, openly congratulated the new Chancellor, expressing their hopes of a renewed spirit in socialism and continental cooperation. Conservative media in the country have begun speculating Baron Avery was also involved in the Petroleum Development Fund scandal, stating he held close connections with Eva Dalaney. **The Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs released an official statement regarding the revelations, urging for Brazorian authorities to "investigate fully and carefully" on what it described as "troubling implications" on the Delaney Government's involvement in Syria and Libya, and said that they were closely monitoring the situation. The Getty House released a similar statement, echoing the Ministry's sentiments. *Former Orange senator Alexander Lee was confirmed by the House of Commons as Deputy Prime Minister of Sierra in a vote of 185–79. He was nominated by Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell in February, ending the longest period in Sierran history for a prime minister to maintain a government without an officially designated deputy prime minister. 21 *(BMNB) Former Chancellor Eva Delaney is arrested, alongside 7 other high ranking officials in the MotT, the MoD, and the BPDF. Four of them, Delaney, the Ministers of the Treasury and Defence, and the Director of the BPDF, are all charged with , , and , the highest offence, abuse of power, carrying a minimum penalty of 30 years in prison, while the remaining four have been charged with and , the former of which includes a minimum penalty of 4 years in prison. 25 *(BMNB) Chancellor Bobby Whitmore and officials in the Progressive Party fail to reach an agreement on the transition of the Chancellorship after the Progressive Party leadership election, resulting in a vote of no confidence movement in the Diet later in the day. President Charles Valdes officially requested for Whitmore to step down and signaled that the Diet would be dissolved for new elections to be held later in the year, in the first in Brazorian history. 27 *Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell issued an executive order demanding the National Family Registry update the legal status of Nelson Stoley, the perpetrator of the Tokki Studio shooting last November, on his family records from "alive" to "dead". The discovery occurred the day before when investigators found out that Stoley's records were never properly revised following his death by his parents, who were legally responsible for changing them. Consequently, Stoley was legally alive for more than three months after his biological death. The National Family Registry stated it would reevaluate how it updates its records and raised concerns of possible identity fraud and systematic abuses. 29 *The Sierran Parliament Building is closed for five hours after an envelope containing an unknown white powdery substance is opened. Two staffers were sent to the hospital for evaluation before the substance was determined to be harmless, however police have not identified what it was. Parliament was not in session at the time. Law enforcement are investigating. 31 *As usual, this Easter night His Majesty King Fredderik II of Kalmar Union has offered his traditional Easter proclamation from the Cathedral of Nidaros. In his message, the King took the opportunity to congratulate Easter to all the citizens of the Union and also to all the Christians of the world. In addition, he recalled that the resurrection of the Lord is a message of hope for all people, because having overcome death, Christ shows us the way of our future resurrection. The King also wanted to dedicate some special words to the Syrian Christians, who this year have been able to celebrate Easter in community after so much suffering, and thanked the Syrian government that made it possible. *Nemesis Heartwell arrives in Saigon, South Vietnam, marking her first official state visit to a non-CAS country as Prime Minister during her inaugural tour of Asia. She will be meeting with her counterpart, President Pham Chí Dương, and will remain there for 3 days. She will be visiting China, Korea, Japan, and finally Hani to attend the 2018 Trans-Pacific Allied Community Summit in Manila on April 8, 2018. April 8 * 70 people killed in a chemical strike in , with anti-government forces claiming the conducted the attack. In response to the attacks, the Continental Armed Forces conducted heavy bombardments on three separate Syrian bases around the vicinity of ; destroying various weapon caches, infrastructure, several helicopters and fighters. Public opinion within the United Commonwealth on the nation's involvement in Syria has reached its lowest, with several protests igniting within hours of the strike. **(BMNB) The Brazorian Ministry of Foreign Affairs released an official statement condemning the chemical attack, calling the Syrian government's alleged use of chemical weapons a "matter of international urgency which should be dealt with expediently." While the subsequent United Commonwealth air strikes went unmentioned in the statement, Chancellor Bobby Whitmore tweeted that United Commonwealth intervention in the country "probably wasn't a stabilising factor for the region." **The Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs officially condemned the chemical attack, criticizing the Assad government for its continued, alleged use of chemical attacks against civilians. The Getty House vowed that it would "explore all possible course of action" to punish the Syrian government, and also condemned Russia, Mexico, and Iran for their possible involvement with the attack, and overall alliance with the Syrian government. Meanwhile, it urged restraint among the entire international community, stating the United Commonwealth's actions in Syria were being "closely monitored" but offered no additional comment on its actions, other than that the decision should be "deferred to the responsible international organizations in the region". **In a press conference, the speaker of the Russian government condemned any kind of attack on Syria, and accused the United Commonwealth of orchestrating a fake chemical weapons attack to justify its aggression. He said it has evidence that Al Nushra terrorists are being armed and financed by the United Commonwealth or other members of CAS . On the other hand, Russian government reaffirmed its commitment to its Syrian ally, and in the coming days it will strengthen Russian military presence in the area with antiaircraft defense systems and the dispatch of a new naval air group. **Kalmar Union's foreign minister, Cristina Björling, has been quite skeptical about the alleged chemical attacks in Syria. Why now with the war won is the Syrian government going to use chemical weapons? Why have they never used them against ISIS and it's always a "coincidence" that they do against Al Nushra? Why do the so-called White Helmets always appear "casually"? In the words of the minister, there are too many contradictions and too many obscure points to believe the version supported by the United Commonwealth government. From the respect and friendship that unites our two nations, we ask the United Commonwealth government to stop the path of attacks that are difficult to justify and we request that the League of Nations open an independent investigation, said Cristina Björling. **Marianan External Affairs Minister Jazinta Benaid strongly condemned the chemical attack, voicing Prime Minister Van Buskirk's concerns of further instability. She made it clear that the League of Nations and other international bodies must investigate the attack, and that the Syrian government must wholeheartedly support any efforts to find answers. She also stated that the United Commonwealth's attacks may be too sudden and rash, and that a political-economic response would be better to decrease tension. **The Trucial States government officially condemns the gas attack on Syrian civilians, and supports the UC intervention, while monitoring the situation and seeking to concert coalitions actions in opposition to the Al-Assad regime. **The Northeastern government supports the UC bomb raid in Syria and pledges it's support to the Commonwealth cause, with president Rodrigo Guimarares stating that such actions by Assad are "unacceptable, violating human right and oppressing the already-defenseless peoples of Syria". **The Banatian government questions both the chemical attack in Syria, citing needs for more concrete proof and the bombings in Syria by the UC. Chancellor Robu said in an interview that they will remain neutral in the Syrian affairs, but will continue it's programme of temporary shelter in the Banat, as it did with Yugoslav refugees in the 1990s. **The Transcaucasian government released a statement today condemning the chemical attacks on the people of dhouma. It declared it vile and unjust, and supported any military response to Assad’s regime of terror. Transcaucasia has been a strong supporter of the Syrian Democratic Forces and the state of Rojava since it was declared in 2015, and has sent countless economic aid and military supplies to the SDF. 9 * Members of Civic Democratic Party, alongside a faction within the Federalist Party protest the actions of Executive Secretariat, demanding his removal from office through a ballot action. After facing a special election in 2017, this would be the third election Avery would have to undergo within four years, since his reelection in 2014. The United Commonwealth's dignitaries to the Conference of American States officially resigned after signing a letter of opposition to the strikes in Syria. * Russia has called for an urgent meeting of Cominform to appeal to all the parties fighting for social justice inside the aggressor countries against Syria, to do the necessary internal opposition and prevent their nations from pursuing their imperialist policies. 11 *Securing 201 votes in the National Assembly, the Civic Democrats, alongside with several independents and a large bloc of the Federalist Party announce that the Executive Secretariat will face reelection April 18th. The Continental Navy conducts six additional missiles strikes around Damascus, avoiding stationed Soviet elements; stating that four of the strikes were successful in destroying key Syrian air defense stations. Avery addressed the situation through a letter to the CAS, stating "We remain resolved in our military efforts to urge the Syrian government not to utilize unorthodox methods of warfare. It is through precise strikes that we have seen results in preventing horrific attacks on the civilian population." *(RBS) Her Royal Majesty Angelina II of Sierra announced that general elections in the House of Commons would be held on May 14, 2018, pursuant to the December Consensus Agreement between the Conservative (Royalists and Libertarians) and Progressive (Democratic-Republican, Greens, and Social Democrats) coalitions to hold elections six months after the agreement. All seats in the House, excluding those in appointed seats, will be up for contest. No Senate seats, unless a special election is called for individual seats, will be affected by the general election. *In response to the Crimson Spring in the United Commonwealth, the Sierran Ministry of Foreign Affairs issued an official traveling warning advisory for all Sierran nationals in the United Commonwealth, marking it the first time Sierra has ever issued such warning on the United Commonwealth, as well as any Anglo-American nation. The Getty House said it was "deeply concerned" with the developments occurring in the United Commonwealth, and urged the government to respect peaceful protests, and maintaining open dialogue with its citizens. It has also congratulated the National Assembly's decision to hold new special elections for the Secretariat, stating it was hopeful that the "will of the people" in the UC would be listened to in light of the controversial administration of Baron Avery. * The , releases a unanimous nationwide walkout on April 12th, without reservations. The federation is demanding pay increases in all nine states and special districts. With the exception of the Metropolitan Nashville Public School System and the Tampa Public School System, all major metropolitan school districts have closed schools for April 12th in response to a teacher shortage. Cities such as Chicago will have some 396,683 students out of school, and millions in total across the country. Meetings concerning concessions from various State Secretariats have been denied by the Federation. William Abernathy is set to walk in solidarity with teachers in . * Due to NU support of UC military actions in Syria, protests break out nation-wide in the NU and Rodrigo Guimaraes drops in popularity from 56% to a measly 34%. His Continental Movement has been receiving bad popularity and the opposition picks up steam. 12 *(BMNB) The first major poll conducted in the 2018 Brazorian elections gave a grave sign to the Progressive Party, which was expected to win a dismal 12 seats in the Diet. The majority of its seats, located predominantly in urban and suburban districts, shifted to the Democratic Socialist Party, which was expected to win 109 seats. The National Party took a hefty share of the Progressive seats in predominantly rural districts, but in some suburban districts as well, polling at an expected 108 seats. Both the Green Party and the Liberty Party also took a small portion of the Progressive seats, with 15 and 6 projected seats respectively. Chancellor Bobby Whitmore tweeted that the results of the poll were "a long time coming." **The Continentalist Party leader Marie Laurent tweeted at the release of the polls stating "...the future for Brazoria is bright, and the Democratic Socialists are a beacon for a better North America." *Trucial Armed Forces personnel are put on standby and essential Air Force and naval units are placed in high readiness *Secretariat Avery suspends the various divisions of states, with all states relinquishing local autonomy. The Executive Secretariat has nationalized the National Guard, announcing martial law in major cities after reports of demonstrations becoming increasingly violent with the closure of schools. Curfew laws will begin at 8 PM EST as last night demonstrations were reported to have started a destructive fire in downtown Memphis. Civic Democrats and Federalists have begun an emergency secession in the National Assembly to impeach the Secretariat. *Protests nationwide in the NU skyrocket as protestors in the Continentalist-leaning Buffalo begin rioting. The government is forced to enforce curfew in the states of Ontario, Erie and Allegheny, starting at 9 PM: Speaker of the House Kenneth Kennedy III of the Social Democratic Party gives an address condemning the actions of President Guimaraes, with a motion of no confidence being set in place. 13 *(Al Jazeera) The Royal Trucial Air Force is put on immediate readiness, with F-16s and Mirages apparently armed, fueled and ready 14 *(Al Jazeera) Unconfirmed reports have surfaced of Royal Trucial Air Force aircraft taking off from Al Dhafra Air Base (south of Dubai) and striking targets inside of Syria. Initial information is limited but Dassault Mirage fighters were reported out of base, having been armed and readied by 13 April, and likely to have fired missiles inside of Syria due to the government's stance. 18 *(BMNB) 24 Mexican refugees successfully cross the Brazorian-Mexican border, crossing the Rio Grande in the small hours of the morning approximately 35.6 kilometers south of the town of Del Rio. It is the largest single number of refugees to cross the border since 2007. Brazorian immigration officials said that the refugees had been taken to Laredo and were being processed on a case by case basis, though it is likely that all will be granted asylum within the country. *(UCBC)The recall election in the United Commonwealth's first round of voting commences, with Baron Avery and Victoria Napolitano assuming the most votes. Both candidates are set to face each other in the second round of voting. William Abernathy concedes defeat, showing support for Napolitano, causing a split within the Civic Democratic Party. Second round of voting will occur on May 1st. 21 *A bomb went off at a Turkish restaurant today in the city of Yerevan, which killed 7 people, and injured 3. Almost everyone in the restaurant was killed. The group “Armenia is more than just a province”, claimed full responsibility for the attack, and claimed it was proud to have done it. Attacks like these have happened before, and have mostly been committed by “Armenia is more then just a province”. Transcaucasia fully apologizes to turkey, and promises the perpetrators will be caught. A hearing will be held by the unity congress tomorrow to vote on if “Armenia is more then just a province” should be outright banned. 22 *The Unity Congress voted today to ban “Armenia is more then just a province”. All known members of the movement were issued an arrest warrant, and were hunted down by transcaucasian military police. 15 members of the organization were reported to have been arrested today in all, though the perpetrators of the Turkish restaurant bombing have not been arrested. 24 *(RBS) – The Royal Food and Drug Standards Authority reported that two dairy cows from an Inland Empire farm were found to be suffering from (mad cow disease), the first known cases in 12 years. Although milk has not been shown to transmit the disease, the Authority has urged customers to "remain cautious" of beef and dairy-related products originating from the Inland Empire. It also issued an official warning against consuming any romaine lettuce originating from the region, after samples from lettuce farms there tested positive for a dangerous strain of . Dozens of major supermarket and restaurant companies have issued recalls for all products containing romaine lettuce. Over the past month, there were 82 cases throughout Sierra and the rest of Anglo-America, including those in Rainier, Brazoria, Superior, Northeast Union, and the United Commonwealth of food poisoning linked to contaminated romaine lettuce. Over half of these cases resulted in hospitalization, and seven patients entered into critical or serious condition. No deaths have been reported as of yet in connection to the outbreak. 25 *(RBS) - Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell announces an official investigation has been launched into the recent cases of e. coli contamination of dozens of shipments of romaine lettuce. Heartwell stated the mission of the investigation will be to discover if there was any negligence during the harvesting, processing, and shipping of the lettuce that would cause a contamination. The Prime Minister also encouraged anyone who believes they are experiencing symptoms of e. coli infection to get tested. May 1 * (Transcaucasia) The Perpetraitors of the Turkish Resturant bombing were found today trying to be smuggled into Russia by Russian Rebels in North Georgia. Despite the long conflict between the rebels and Transcaucasia, the Rebels agreed to turn over the terrorists to the Transcaucasian Authorities, in return for a ceasefire. Talks are now in session. * (Russia) Festive events of the May Day were held at the Red Square in Moscow. In his speech, the Russian Premier encouraged the Russian workers to continue advancing in the unstoppable modernization and economic transformation of the country of which they, the workers, are a fundamental part. The Premier also urged the country's businessmen to continue on the path of the "new socialism" and to count on the workers as a non-negotiable value for the success of their companies, and affirmed that the government will always be supporting the workers who have built the glorious Russia and prevent them from becoming the "burden" of which the capitalists speak. On the other hand, he encouraged the workers of the whole world to fight for their rights and not be intimidated by the "powers of money" and to continue advancing on their path towards dignity. 2 *Sierran authorities conclude their investigation into an incident in March where white-powder was mailed to the Parliament Building, prompting its closure for five hours. The substance was determined to be a mixture of powdered sugar, baby powder, and some amounts of cocaine. Its sender remains unknown. No one was injured from the incident but Parliament officials state they have changed procedure on mail reception to ensure a repeat incident does not occur. 3 *The United Commonwealth Election Commission, formed after the announcement of the recall election has released the election results for the second round of voting; with 51.7% of the electoral body voting "Neither". Although the results were intended to be released on May 1st at 9 PM EST, several ranking government officials feared protests would turn violent and thus withheld the announcement. **Baron Avery alongside with the Vice Secretariat resigns, as recommended by the Election Commission and the Secretariat of Justice. Secretariat of Defense, Nathaniel Scribner has been designated as as interim Chief Secretariat of the United Commonwealth in accordance with national laws of secession. ** After several weeks of curfews, Secretariat Scribner declares May 4th a mandatory day of labor absence. In cities such as Louisville, St. Louis, Miami, Chicago, New Orleans, Indianapolis, nearly 2 million people begin in celebratory activities. Two bombs detonated in Warrensville, causing significant damage to the National Assembly Hall and the temporary housing barracks for the interim Executive Secretariat. Continental authorities order the end of celebratory activities in cities after the bombings, heightening security measures. 4 *(CCC) Marie Laruent announces that 120 members of the National Assembly, primarily from the Civic Democratic Party and a sizable portion from the Federalist Party and several independents have registered with the Continentalist Party. The State Secretariat of Kentuckiana has renounced his affiliation with the Federalist Party, registering with the Continentalist Party. In major cities, local leaders have begun to organize parades and festivals to celebrate the renewal in trust for the government. **(BMNB) Chancellor Bobby Whitmore tweeted his congratulations to Laurent and Scribner on Friday morning, but soon after the bombings offered his sympathy to the people of the United Commonwealth, stating, "...the time of the people is soon upon us." Rafael Cruz, leader of the National Party, took to twitter to offer harsh condemnation of the Continentalists and of Whitmore, tweeting that "the day where the Reds can get a foothold in America is a day that no man should have ever lived to see." **(RBS) The Getty House released an official statement that expressed "cautious optimism" in the political changes occurring in the United Commonwealth while urging the government to "honor the will of the people" and for protestors to "respect the rule of law". The Ministry of Foreign Affairs issued a generic travel advisory which suggested Sierran nationals be mindful and aware of their surroundings and belongings in "high-density areas" where unrest would be likely. It stopped short from issuing an official travel warning. Various members of Parliament expressed varying opinions on the matter. Social Democrats Leader Susan Kwon expressed, "What has happened in the past week in the United Commonwealth is proof that the working class in Anglo-America has finally decided upon them to take the power back away from the neoliberal elite class. I stand in solidarity with the people of the United Commonwealth and hope to work with the Continentalist Party in the ensuing years. They are committed towards progress, equality, and workers' rights, values the average citizen holds dear. We must continue to forward the labor movement beyond our borders, worldwide." **(UBC) After being asked at the press conference on Fridays, the spokesman of the Kalmar Union government has expressed the official position of his government in relation to the events that took place in the United Commonwealth. "The official position of the government is not to comment on the internal policy events of the Anglo-American countries. We trust in the strength of democracy and the institutions of the United Commonwealth and we hope that the situation will be resolved quickly in the best possible way. We understand the demands of workers but we also know that extremism and populism are never the solution to problems and that is why we appeal to the responsibility of the leaders of the Continentalist Party to resolve the situation and maintain the international commitments of the United Commonwealth. **The Ministry of Foreigh Affairs of Russia has issued a press release to comment the events that have taken place in the last few days in the United Commonwealth. In the press release, the Ministry values positively the changes that are taking place and, although it has no relation with the Continentalist Party, affirms that it will always be close to the demands of the working class anywhere and regardless of who represents them. The government of Russia sees with confidence these changes and hopes that they can suppose an approach between both countries and is willing to take the necessary steps to make this happen. **(TPL) Polish-Lithuanian president Krzysztof Rześny, in a press conference shortly following the bombings, stated "Poland-Lithuania will continue its strong and mutually beneficial relationship with the United Commonwealth, regardless of the outcome of this period of political uncertainty. We have faith that this situation will be resolved quickly, and express our national condolences for those killed in the attack". 5 *(TPL) Poland-Lithuania: A van driving through the busy Gediminas Avenue markets in central Vilnius kills thirteen people and injures some thirty others. The driver, a Ukrainian man in his early thirties, died at the scene. Police are currently determining the motive of the attack, although potential association of the driver with the radical right wing group ONR, responsible for similar acts of terrorism in recent months, has not been ruled out. **(CCC) - Marie Laurent in a signed letter offered the United Commonwealth's condolences, stating that the resilient people of Poland-Lithuania have always endured and will continue to do so. Laurent continued in the letter stating that "the radical right wing around the world have descended into a state of indecent political perversion that disregards the sanctity of life." **(RBS) - The Ministry of Foreign Affairs condemned the terrorist attack in Vilnius and offered its condolences to the people of Poland-Lithuania. The Ministry reaffirmed Sierra's commitment as an ally of Poland-Lithuania and defender against terrorism threats worldwide. In an official statement from the Getty House, Prime Minister Nemesis Heartwell stated, "Terrorism is an act of cowardice which achieves nothing but grief and unnecessary loss." She further reiterated the importance of strengthened border security and vigilant watch against suspicious activity. **(TNN) - The Transcaucasian Foreign Chancellor Made a public speech today condemning the terrorist attack in Vilnius. He called the attack “disgusting” and “Unjust” and blamed the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria for the Attack. He also announced aid packages would be sent to the victims of the attack, as well as their loved ones. *(BMNB): Rosa Figueroa is elected the new leader of the Progressive Party of Brazoria, though the total number of votes cast in the election was at an all-time low, with only 712,611 ballots tallied, compared to a total of over 6 million in the last leadership election in 2012. Many in Brazoria have referred to the low turnout as the of the Progressive Party, though Figueroa has stated that she is determined that through a "reassessment" of their policies, the Progressives can return as a "force to be reckoned with" in the upcoming general election. Figueroa was famously known as the leader of the wing of the party, and many speculate that she will aim to completely change the image of the party and what it officially stands for. 6 *(TPL) Leaders of IA member states met today in to discuss future plans for the joint Eastern Europe commission. The Intermarium Alliance was founded on this date in 1992, and since then has facilitated strong economic redevelopment and diplomatic relations between the former Eastern Bloc countries of Europe. Krzysztof Rześny, president of Poland-Lithuania, commented in a public address that "the importance of Intermarium cannot be understated in the development of modern Eastern Europe. As leaders, we will work together in solidarity to further respond to the needs of the European people, and once again establish a strong political presence in international affairs". Leaders of the IA's 11 member states will discuss the future collaborative efforts of the organisation in a two day conference. *(TNN) - Today, an ceasefire was signed between the Russian Rebels in Northern Georgia and the Transcaucasian government. The ceasefire represents an era of peace, even if it is short lived, and possibly, even an end to the war. After the ceasefire was signed, the rebels turned over the 2 terrorists that perpetrated the Turkish restaurant bombings to the Transcaucasian government. 8 *(TPL) Warsaw: The Polish-Lithuanian Sejm passes a bill officially allowing same-sex couples to adopt children. The bill has been very well received amongst the LGBTQ+ population, with senator Milana Łubańska, a long time advocate of LGBT-rights in Poland-Lithuania, claiming that "today is a victory for same-sex Polish-Lithuanian couples who have long and unjustly been denied the right to have a family". Conservative groups have condemned the act, with Mateusz Piasecki, the Archbishop of Kraków, claiming the passing of the bill was "an indecent attack on the structure of the family...one which is solely detrimental the development of adopted children of same-sex parents". Nevertheless, Poland-Lithuania remains divided on the issue of same-sex marriage, which remains constitutionally banned. *(UBC) The Statsministerens Kontor of Kalmar Union (Office of the Prime Minister of Kalmar Union) has issued an official statement that has been sent to national and foreign media to announce the contracting procedures open for the coming months. At the moment there are open processes for the award of new licenses for oil exploration and exploitation as well as for the acquisition of military equipment. Interested companies can submit their proposals within the established deadlines. Open procedures. **President Mark Wirth of , the largest Sierran energy corporation, submitted a formal application to obtain exploration and extraction rights in the waters of the Arctic Sea and North Sea belonging to the Kalmar Union, proposing $55 million (KSD) in to support corporate operations in the region, and including a separate proposal to develop a refinery. 13 *(Newstar) – The Ministry of Foreign Affairs, in conjunction with the Royal Electoral Commission, the Royal Intelligence Agency and the Royal Bureau of Investigation, released a collaboration report accusing the Mexican government of interference with the local elections of Pacífico Norte and Pacífico Sur, as well as Cancún and the Yucatán, by spreading propaganda, stealing voter information details, and funding pro-independence movements in the Sierran territories. The elections in May, which included a vote on provincial status in all of the aforementioned territories, experienced varied results, but were all scrutinized due to electoral irregularities and a large number of invalid votes. The MFA has accused Mexico of breaching Sierra's democracy and sovereignty, and is the most recent development between Mexico–Sierra relations, which have been suspended since 2014 over the Baja California crisis. **(TPL) - Helena Vaitkevičienė, the Polish-Lithuanian Minister of Foreign Affairs, declared today in a statement that "the blatantly undemocratic clandestine operations of the Mexican government in El Norte are completely unacceptable. Poland-Lithuania will continue to support its strong and long-standing ally Sierra in its rightful legal possession of El Norte and hopes that the conflict will be quickly and prudently resolved". Category:Altverse Category:Events